Repercussions of a letter
by Jajibuba
Summary: A post ep for 3/22 To love and die in L.A. Centered around the letter Royce gave Kate and how it affects Josh and Kates relationship then Kate's and Castle's relationship
1. Chapter 1

The letter

_Post ep story for 3/22 To Love and Die in L.A_

_Disclamier:__I don't own anthing as you already know :P_

Kate paid the taxi driver then turned around to look at her apartment block, still thinking About the letter, the letter than Michael Royce, her mentor, had in his pocket the day he died. She had read it constantly over the past couple of days, it words of wisdom coming from her mentor helping her through the job of catching his killer. But the part she thought the most about the comment Royce made about castle. Everyone lately was saying the same thing, that she and Castle have something special. Kate smiled to herself as she stepped into the elevator, thinking about Castle's sleeping face on the plane.

She thought allot about what if's, and again Royce was right, there were allot of what if's on the subject of Castle. Kate stopped in her tracks as she unlocked the door to her apartment, did she really want to have what ifs and regrets running her life? Though she knew it was pointless to, she started comparing castle and Josh. For starters Josh didn't even know how she really liked her coffee. She continued on as she un-packed and ran a well needed bath. She was about to undress when there was a loud knock at the door. Kate did her belt up again and went to the door. She opened the door slowly her hand hovering over the drawer which she kept her gun.

"Josh" she exclaimed and stepped aside to let him in, "I wasn't expecting to see you tonight" "I bet you weren't" he cursed his breath. Kate shook her head as she removed he thought that Josh would even say that. She was about to offer Josh a drink when he spun around to face her, " did you ever think of telling me that you and writer boy went off to LA together!" Kate could see the hurt and betrayal on Josh's face before it was overcome by anger. She stuttered to try and explain herself, telling Josh that Castle was just being a good friend, helping and supporting her as she broke the rules to find her mentors killer. He grabbed her wrist as she tried to step back.

She cried out but Josh still didn't let go. Twisting out of Josh's vice like grip Kate knew then and there that if Josh couldn't understand her motives for going to LA, and that Castle being there wasn't planned but still appreciated in a friend way, nothing more, (Kate Beckett may be allot of things but a cheater was not one of them) she knew that Josh and her were over.

Kate crossed her hands protectively in front of her chest as she continued to retreat to a safe distance away from Josh. "I guess we're over then" she sighed. "No, wait….Kate?" Josh exclaimed. "You don't understand Josh and you never will" Kate continued "I can't stay in a relationship with you knowing that you don't trust me". "Your stuff will be downstairs by tomorrow morning". Josh shook his head but didn't argue. He stepped up to Kate a kissed her lightly on the cheek; yet she still flinched. "You can just come and pick up your stuff while I'm on shift tomorrow "Josh stated as he pressed Kate's spare key into her palm then walked silently out the door.

_i know myself i dislike short chapters with no 'next chapter' to go on to so i'm sorry. I'll put up the next chapter as soon as i can. Reviews are greatly appreciated :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As per usual don't own anything :)

_Previously: __"You can just come and pick up your stuff while I'm on shift tomorrow "Josh stated as he pressed Kate's spare key into her palm then walked silently out the door._

Kate sunk into her couch. She was surprised that she wasn't crying over her breakup with Josh, yet deep down she knew it had been inevitable for a long time. She decided the sooner she packed up Joshes stuff the better. She moved around her house in a tornado like frenzy, picking up socks, shirts a toothbrush and many other things that didn't belong to her. Lastly in her bedroom Kate reached under the bed, her hand rummaging around seeing if any of Joshes stuff had sneaked under there. After pulling out what seemed like an entire outfit her hand found what seemed to be a piece of paper. She pulled it out from under the bed. A photo of her and Castle at her desk smiled up at her. She unconsciously smiled back as the memories started to take over her mind.

A shrill broke her out of her of her trance signifying that she had received a text. She dug into her pocket and glanced to see Castles I.D on the screen. 'U make it back OK?' He asked. She smiled at his genuine caring nature and Kate suddenly had an urge to see him even though their flight from L.A had landed barley 2 hours earlier. She resisted the urge to make a witty remark and just sent 'Yes fine thank u'.

Kate stood up from sitting on the carpet and headed into the kitchen to see if there was anything decent to eat. Another loud shrill from her phone sounded and she eagerly picked it up. 'Dinner?' was all it simply said. Another message soon popped up though. 'Mother and Alexis have gone to see a play'. Kate sighed, her resolve thinning as she glared into the empty fridge. She couldn't decide what to reply with; would 'sure' sound too eager? And she thought 'fine' sounded like she didn't really want to which really she did. She settled for 'that sounds good, I'm starving'. A shrill later told her Castle was on his way over.

Barely 5 minutes later, a knock sounded at her door. Kate jumped up in eagerness though she was surprised that Castle would already be here. She took a deep breath and walked calmly towards the door. She was glad for the company tonight because her apartment would have been very quiet now that she had broken up with Josh. Opening it up she found a grinning Castle holding a bag of something but she didn't really care what it was. It smelled so good and her stomach growled in anticipation. "Gimme" she stated as she made a snatch for the bag. "Nope" replied Castle as he lifted the bag high above Kate's head. "Not until you invite me in like a good host". Kate glared daggers at him but never less stepped aside as the promise of food was too good to ignore.

"I got Chinese if that suits you" chirped Castle as he shuffled past Kate and into her Kitchen. "If not I can go and get something else". "No no Chinese is fine" Kate replied as she grabbed two wine glasses and a bottle of wine. Settling down on her couch, Castle pulled out the two takeout boxes and handed one to Kate. They tucked in quietly, just enjoying each other's company.

After they had both finished eating the silence began to get uncomfortable. Kate decided to break it. "I never did thank you for everything you've done for me these last couple of days Castle." "So thank you" Kate expressed with the uttermost sincerity. "It's nothing Kate" Castle replied. "We are partners and that what partners do"... "Also means I get to spend more time with you" he smirked.

Kate felt a blush creep across face at that comment. She flashbacked to the kiss she and Castle shared. It was as Castle stated 'amazing' (though she highly believed that was an understatement). She really wouldn't mind trying that again. A hand flashed in front of her face and Kate heard Castle say "Hello, earth to Kate….anyone there?" She quickly snapped out of her day dream the blush deepening across her cheeks. "Sorry" she stuttered and tried to change the subject by asking Castle a question. "Anyway" she started and saw Castle raise an eyebrow at her sudden change of subject but accept it "why did you ask me to have dinner with you when we only saw each other…what…2 hours ago at the time?" She saw Castle open his mouth, searching for an answer before finally speaking. "I was lonely" he stated. She raised an eyebrow waiting for him to continue. "And…I missed you" he whispered. Though Kate heard it perfectly clearly and it made her heart soar for reasons herself she didn't know "I didn't quite catch that Castle" she stated and flung innocent smile in his direction. "I missed you Kate" Castle said more loudly this time. He wanted her to hear it. Needed her to hear it.

Kate smiled and lowered her head and answered "I missed you too Castle" and just by admitting that she missed him Kate felt a weight lift off her shoulders. She felt Castle's hand come up under her chin and lift her eyes to meet his. His eyes seemed to be searching for an answer and it seemed he found one as Kate watch him lower his lips to hers. Her body responded automatically as she too closed her eyes and lifted her head slightly waiting for what she had been unconsciously wanting for a long time.

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I felt it was a better length. Might get one more Chapter up before the weekend is up but after that a new chapter probably won't be added till next weekend. :) all reviews if any are greatly appreciated_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: No reviews still! But thanks alot everyone for the alerts and favourites for this story. I really would like to hear your opinions on it though._

_Disclaimers: No again i don't Castle ;) _

_Previously: Her body responded automatically as she too closed her eyes and lifted her head slightly waiting for what she had been unconsciously wanting for a long time._

It started off slow and tentative; like a first kiss should be but soon all those bottled up emotions took control. It grew desperate and passionate at the same time as she wound her hands into Rick's hair and pulled him closer. Too soon though, he pulled back, the need for air being too great.

Kate felt his eyes linger on her mouth for a second before he broke into a childish grin and said "now this time please agree with the thought that THAT was amazing"  
>"I don't know Castle, wouldn't want to inflate that ego of yours anymore" She stated. Amazed and glad that even after a kiss like that, they could still go back to their normal banter. It made her think that they could actually work.<p>

Castle put on a pout at her comment but his eyes, dark with lust, betrayed his true feelings. Kate decided that inflating his ego a little bit wouldn't hurt. Would it? She put her face as close to Castle's as possible, making their noses touch. "Amazing is an understatement Rick".  
>Rick's face broke out into a please smirk but it soon disappeared as Kate leaned in for round 2.<p>

A knock on the door resonated across the room, disturbing what Kate had only just started. She stopped kissing Castle and pulled her body away from his. She had no idea who it would be at this time of night now that she and Josh had broken up. "Kate! Its Lanie!" a familiar voice sounded from behind the door. Kate held her breath as she had the sensation that she had forgotten something. "Ready for our monthly movie night?" the voice behind the door asked.

Kate swore under her breath. She had completely forgotten that Lanie was coming over at eight. She knew that Lanie would get a kick out of seeing her and Castle together; his hair ruffled; her lips swollen and red; lipstick smeared over his lips.  
>"Kate?" asked Lanie, Her voice clearly signalling worry.<br>"Just a minute" Kate yelled back, jumping up from the couch and in a frenzied manner putting all the takeout boxes in the bin. She grabbed Castle's hand and dragged him to her cupboard.  
>"You" she stated, "stay here! I will distract Lanie and take her to my bedroom or something. Then you make a dash for it out the front door. Kapeash?"<br>"Kapeash" he replied a smirk growing on his face. She swiftly wiped it off his face with quick kiss, whispering goodnight as she closed the cupboard door.

Kate speedily fixed her appearance in the mirror before finally going to answer the door. "You took your time" a slightly annoyed Lanie Parish stated as she strolled into Kate's apartment as if she owned the place And Set down her bundle on the coffee table made up of 3 movies, a bag of un popped popcorn, and a box of tissues. Kate's eyes followed Lanie as she picked up the popcorn and went towards the microwave. "Right" Lanie started. "I brought, Black swan, uhh, The island, and Valentines day.

"How about 'the Island'?" Kate suggested, trying to steer as far from romance and horror as possible. Though to be honest she had no idea what this film was about.  
>"Sci-Fi it is then" Lanie answered as she retrieved the steaming popcorn from the microwave, found a bowl, and place them on the coffee table. Kate, remembering Castle as she saw the door to the cupboard open slightly decided to show Lanie something in her bedroom.<p>

"Hey Lanie, follow me for a sec, I want to show you something" said Kate as she walked away towards her bedroom, Lanie at her heels. Kate prayed Castle followed her orders. 'Darn it' she thought 'should've given him some incentive. She grabbed a dress she had bought the other day, pretending to ask for Lanie's opinion while straining her hearing listening for the sounds of her front door.

Kate barley heard the tell-tale soft click over Lanie's comments about her dress. She sighed inwardly at the close call as she went into the Bathroom after Lanie's request that she model the dress. 'Our first kiss really and we almost get caught' she thought to herself. 'not a good start'.

_A/N: So what did you think? I have to say though the movie 'The island' is actually really good. One of my favourites. I need some more plot bunnies, any ideas? Also, not sure how much more i should continue? Again reviews greatly appreciated :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**_I'm really sorry for the amount of time it took me to get this chapter up! Its appauling i know! School has just been so busy and I had run our of ideas for this story. I had an epiphany last night though and so here we are. Its short i know but it better that nothing right?_

Previously: _Our first kiss really and we almost get caught' she thought to herself. 'Not a good start'. _

Kate and Lanie's movie night went really well, or at least Kate thought. She kept glancing to the closet in which Castle had been hiding; trying to assure herself that he wasn't there listening to her and Lanie's conversations. That would have been embarrassing to say the least since most of the time; Lanie was trying to get Kate to talk about him.

"So anything happen with that writer boy yet?"

"No." Kate replied a little too quickly which immediately set off the alarm bells in Lanie's head.

"You might think you're able to fool me girl, but you're wrong. Now spill or I will start to do some digging."

"Dig all you want Doctor, I've got nothing to hide."

"I'll make sure of that Kate. I promise."

Kate knew that a Lanie on gossip finding mission was an unstoppable force but she was going to take the gamble. Besides, what was the worst the she could dig up….That Castle had been at her place?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Kate set off the next morning bright and early for the precinct. She was slightly worried about confronting Castle at the precinct, hoping that he wasn't going to do anything stupid, not that at the time she would mind of course. She flashed back to the kiss they has shared last night, how she felt herself melt from the inside, and knew that if he tried that in the middle of the precinct she'd probably be unable to stop him. It just felt so damn good!

She spotted Castle buying coffee at a stand outside the precinct. He smiled as he spotted her and walked over to where she was trying to park her car.

"Hello there beautiful" Kate felt a blush come across her cheeks. Great she thought; I'm acting like a giddy school girl.

"Hey Castle. What you doing here so early?" Castle smirked at her attempt to change the subject.

"Waiting for you actually. Coffee?"

"Thanks." She headed into the precinct with Castle at her heels.

"Try anything in the precinct or in public and your dead. She warned as they waited for the elevator. "Got it?"

Castle seemed to ponder this for a second. Upon entering the elevator he asked "Does the elevator count?"

Kate pretended to consider this but the moment the elevator doors closed no sighed as if it was the hardest decision in the world. " I guess not"

"Good" was Castle's immediate reply as he leaned in for a kiss which lasted for almost a minute but was hastily stopped the moment the elevator dinged. Castle walked out of the elevator with ease but Kate was still rooted to the spot, still half melted as she predicted.

Kate quickly recovered her composure and followed Castle to her desk; unaware that the security system had been updated so that now security cameras were in the elevators.

**A/N **_So what did you think? Reviews? I am not going to try and tell myself and you guys otherwise so its probably going to be a while before I get another chapter up. It depends really. I have exams soon and they are the most important thing right now. The joys of writing fanfiction will just have to wait. Thank you to everyone who is still following this story. :)_


End file.
